Unlucky and Slow
by ThatGirlYouThoughtWasQuiet
Summary: My name is Barry West, born with my mother's powers, not my father's. I am unlucky, not fast, and I think my father would hate me for that.


"Is everyone ready?" Wally called up the stairs. Almost immediately, a blur of orange, blue, and yellow rushed down the stairs, followed closely by a streak of yellow, red, and white.

"Heh, beat you again." Jay smirked at his twin sister, who was scowling in annoyance. At 14, Jay was a perfect picture of Wally at his age. His hair was a messy mop of red, and freckles decorated his face like stars in the sky. His eyes, of course, were the same shade of blue as Wally's.

"Whatever. You know your room is closer to the stairs than mine is." Jess retorted, crossing her arms. Wally looked over his children. The speedster was happy with Jay's blue jeans and yellow polo, but Jess...

"You are not wearing that, young missy." Jessica turned to her father, then at her outfit in confusion. Also 14, Jessica's dirty blonde hair was down in loose waves. She had learned that styling it was useless, because whenever she ran the intricate hairstyles would be ruined in a second. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel. When she was born, Wally was a little confused on how she had gotten her coloring, but all Jinx had said, with teary eyes, was that Jess looked just like the witch's mother.

However, it wasn't her face that concerned the Scarlet Speedster. It was what she was wearing. The young speedster was wearing a red flowy top that bared her shoulders, paired with fitted white capris. Red flats were on her feet.

"What's wrong with it? I think it's cute." Jay snorted, mumbling something about wanting to impress a certain someone. Jess glared at her brother, and Wally yelped.

"Impress someone?! A boy?!" Wally felt faint.

"No! Shut up Jay!" by now, Jess was blushing red, smacking Jay.

"Absolutely not! My baby girl will not wear something as revealing as that to impress a boy! Who is he? Is it John? I bet it is! That good-for-nothing playboy is not going anywhere near you!"

"What is with all the shouting?" Wally stopped ranting as Jinx came down the stairs, looking slightly angry.

"Jess is wearing that-" he waved his finger at her outfit, as if it were offending him "to impress a boy!"

"Dad! I'm not!" Jess shouted, still blushing. Jay was looking on, laughing.

"Wally, stop overreacting. She looks fine." the ex-con rolled her eyes at her husband, who was still sputtering. Then she looked at her daughter. "But you should still wear a jacket." she commented, handing the blonde a short white cardigan. Jess grudgingly slipped her arms into it, checking the mirror as she did it.

Wally pouted, not 100% happy with the compromise. But he turned to his wife. The pink-haired woman was wearing a dark grey, long-sleeved v-neck. Over it, she wore a loose purple, see-through top that tightened at her hips. Jinx also had on black jeans, which were tucked into black and purple boots. The only jewelry she wore was her favorite purple pendant, and her wedding ring, a simple gold band with a glimmering diamond and amethyst stones embedded in it.

"Hello, beautiful." he smiled, pecking her on the lips. Behind them, Jess cringed, and Jay mimed throwing up.

"Hmm..." Jinx chuckled, giving him another peck. Jess had now turned away, and Jay was pretending to be dead on the floor. "Alright, looks like we've grossed out our kids enough."

"Thank god..." the twins said simultaneously, sighing.

"Where's Barry?" Jinx asked.

"I think he's still upstairs." Jess answered.

"C'mon slowpoke, we're leaving!" Jay shouted. There was a crash upstairs, followed by a responding shout.

"I'm coming already!" Soon, a 17 year old boy shuffled down the stairs. He was dressed casually in a green t-shirt with the words 'Live To Draw' printed on the back and dark grey jeans. "Y'know, not everybody can get ready as fast as you guys."

"Here, here." Jinx agreed, ruffling his red hair. Barry looked like his father for the most part, but his hair was a darker shade of red, less on the orange side. And if you lifted his bangs in the right place, you would find that little streak of pink. There wasn't a freckle in sight, and he had always been a little paler than his brother and father. He was thinner and leaner, as well, and had the grace of his mother. The biggest physical difference was his eyes. They were caught between Wally's blue and Jinx's pink. They were dark purple. They were so dark that you wouldn't even notice unless you looked really close, and you would see the little flecks of amethyst in them. However, there was one thing that differentiated Barry from the rest of his family: he wasn't a meta.

"Well, c'mon, we gotta go, or we'll be late." Wally began, putting his arm around Jinx. The twins grabbed each of Barry's arms. The two non-speedsters instantly ripped away from their family, giving identical glares to the speedsters.

"We are using the zeta beams!"


End file.
